12 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Pechaty cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Rue Wiertz 60 - Praca dla Polaków w Parlamencie; cykl reportaży 05:55 Był taki dzień - 12 września 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3507; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Pan Fasola - Kłopoty z parkowaniem; Skarb Fasoli; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Łatek - Pies posłaniec; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:55 Domisie - Trzeba umieć przegrywać; program dla dzieci 10:25 Snobs odc.3; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Dzień Nauki Polska 2007 - Silnik odrzutowy 11:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na równiku 11:25 Kwadrans na kawę 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 906; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan odc.1295; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu nagle okazuje się gejem?; felieton 14:05 Errata do biografii - Bajkopisarz 14:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3508; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan odc.1300 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 911; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - Pierwszy Myping 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy - Reksio i Skuter; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Odzyskać córkę - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 22:00 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:50 Teleexpress nocą 23:15 Wybawienie; dramat kraj prod.USA (1972) 01:05 Zamek w Vaux - le - Vicomte; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:30 Był taki dzień - 12 września 01:35 Notacje - Zygmunt Odrowąż - Zawadzki 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości odc.65/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości -odc. 66/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Przypływy i odpływy morza; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 8 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - Słodka idiotka; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:25 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (Wenecja 2007) 12:55 Równik - Walka o światło; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:00 Miss Polonia w Mrągowie 14:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 512; serial TVP 15:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Bułgaria 17:05 Hity na czasie - Zabrze (bis 1) 2007; program muzyczny 17:35 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Finlandia - Polska 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 513; serial TVP 21:05 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 271 21:10 Kobieta pracująca radzi; program rozrywkowy 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Alibi na środę - Kto zabił Bambi? kraj prod.Francja (2003) 00:10 Kulisy Formuły 1 - Granice postępu; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (1) 01:55 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty 03:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:08 Kurier Komentarze 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Pomarańcze z Chorużiwki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Ekscentrycy II - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Ekscentrycy II - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:24 Kurier; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda; STEREO 01:52 Kurier Biznes 02:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Wracamy z wakacji; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leśnym tropem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Rajd "Podkowy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sekcja 998 - Tunel; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 907; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Duże dzieci; talk-show 14:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:30 Leśnym tropem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Spacerkiem po Warszawie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Porządek z chaosu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Tunel; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 907; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - Wyjątkowy miś Koala; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 83; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 W stronę świata - Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Strzał; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:52 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:54 Zacisze gwiazd - Ivan Komarenko; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Sekcja 998 - Tunel; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 907; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - Wyjątkowy miś Koala; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 01:59 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 83; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Strzał; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Porządek z chaosu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 W stronę świata - Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (153) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (68): Majątek - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (138) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (7) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (80): Kanalersi - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (934) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (176) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (543) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (88) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (55) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (8) - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (81): Wieczór we dwoje - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (544) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (935) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (268): Redaktorka - serial komediowy 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich (269) - serial komediowy 20:55 Stary, gdzie moja bryka? - komedia 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:40 Wszystko o Adamie - komedia romantyczna 00:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu: Hilary i Jayne - program rozrywkowy 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Sprenger - reality show 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nie mogłem tego zrobić - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi: Kraksa - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Dziadostwo IV RP - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi: Wstydliwa tajemnica - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Punk is not dead - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny 00:55 Kryminalni: Obóz - serial kryminalny 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:00 Telesklep 03:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Tarzan na Manhattanie - serial przygodowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Strażacy - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Śmierć za śmierć - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Kolor purpury - dramat obyczajowy 23:15 Podwójny kamuflaż - film sensacyjny 01:25 Kolor purpury - dramat obyczajowy TV 4 05:35 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Rzeszowski 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Szlakiem Walk Majora Hubala 08:50 VIP - program kulturalny 09:20 Saint-Tropez (37) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Chcę być piękna - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - reality show 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (7) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (38) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - nominacje - reality show 21:00 Zamiana Żon (2) - reality show 22:00 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Big Brother 4.1 - archiwum wielkiego brata - reality show 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Prawda absolutna - thriller 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli (39) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli (40) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (154) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Audiencja generalna 11:50 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 12:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Ja, Klaudiusz (8/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 14:00 Ja, Klaudiusz (9/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 15:00 Autostrada do nieba (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 16:00 Wdowa w bieli (41) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli (42) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (155) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 MacGyver (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Sekret Enigmy (1/2) - film wojenny, Polska 1979 22:00 Autostrada do nieba (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 23:00 MacGyver (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 23:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 01:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 01:30 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 02:00 Ćma - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1980 03:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:50 Taaaka ryba Eurosport 08:30 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 08:45 Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Marsylii - piłka plażowa 09:45 Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Marsylii - piłka plażowa 10:45 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 11:00 Nowa Zelandia Brazylia - piłka nożna 13:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 14:00 Chiny Dania - piłka nożna 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 17:45 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:00 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 18:05 Konkurs skoków w Chantilly - konkurs skoków 19:05 Riders Club - jeździectwo 19:10 Gość Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Turniej z cyklu US PGA Deutsche Bank Open - golf 20:15 Europejska seria turniejów PGA zawody w Crans-sur-Sierre - golf 20:45 Golf Club - golf 20:50 Yacht Club - żeglarstwo 20:55 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Francja Szkocja - piłka nożna 23:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 00:00 Mityng w Linzu - lekkoatletyka 01:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Hiszpania Nigeria - piłka nożna 11:00 Port Adelaide West Coast Eagles - futbol australijski 12:00 Wiadomości 14:15 Portugalia Polska - piłka nożna 15:00 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo 17:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Dew Action w USA - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Grand Prix Bułgarii w Sofii - zawody siłaczy 21:00 Program 3 - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Program 4 - magazyn sportowy 22:00 New Japan League - pro wrestling 23:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 01:30 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Holandia Bułgaria - piłka nożna 09:10 Szwecja Dania - piłka nożna 11:20 Włochy Francja - piłka nożna 13:30 Argentyna Gruzja - rugby 15:30 Chorwacja Rosja - koszykówka 16:25 Niemcy Włochy - koszykówka 18:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:55 Norwegia Grecja - piłka nożna 21:00 Studio Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 21:55 Hiszpania Łotwa - piłka nożna 00:05 Studio Euro 2008 - piłka nożna Canal + Film 08:30 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny 10:20 Troje do pary - komediodramat 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 19 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Anioł w Krakowie - film obyczajowy 14:25 Deser Marcel! - film krótkometrażowy 14:35 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna 16:00 Drużyna marzeń - komedia 17:50 Ostatni traper - film dokumentalny 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:00 2046 - dramat psychologiczny 22:05 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny 23:30 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western 00:55 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Deser Miło¶ć do robali - film krótkometrażowy 03:35 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufol±gi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małp± - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany HBO 2 06:00 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny 08:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Bobby - najwierniejszy z psów - film familijny 10:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:40 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny 12:20 ¦więta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa 14:00 Zakochane ¶więta - komedia romantyczna 15:45 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia 17:40 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany 19:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy 21:00 Własno¶ć stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny 22:35 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia 00:10 Płotka - thriller 02:00 Własno¶ć stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny 03:35 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia 05:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 80 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 81 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 82 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 1 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 21 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 68 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 37 07:55 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 11 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 9 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 12 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 10 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 5 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 1 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 97 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 26 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 9 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 20 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 47 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 13 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 6 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 33 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 8 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 11 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 9 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 4 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 52 12:00 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 21 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 3 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 17 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 9 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 11 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 25 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 77 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 78 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 79 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 26 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 20 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 67 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 36 15:55 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 10 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 96 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 25 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 8 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 19 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 46 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 12 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 5 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 32 18:00 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 22 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 4 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 18 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 10 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 12 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 1 Planete 06:45 Apollo - droga na Księżyc - film dokumentalny 08:10 Sieć życia: Lisy polarne - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 08:45 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga morska - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 09:45 Moje podróżowanie: Rory z Londynu, Mio z Japonii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 10:20 Moje podróżowanie: Valentine z Chile, Djordje z Serbii - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 10:50 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ľródeł do Ulm - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 11:20 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ulm do Regensburga - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 11:50 Recepta na przetrwanie: Powrót do podstaw - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 12:50 Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom - film dokumentalny 13:45 Sieć życia: Wydra morska - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 14:15 Historia faszyzmu: Po klęsce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5-ost. 15:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Pogromcy chorób - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 16:15 Słońce w nocy: ¦nić, księżyc - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 16:45 Moje podróżowanie: Baha z Jordanii, Sabelo z Parku Narodowego Krugera - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 17:15 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny 18:10 Legendarne zwierzęta: Kiwi, boski ptak Maorysów - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 18:45 Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny ¶wiat Twórca i tworzywo: Aleksiej Titarenko - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Irlandzka ballada - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo Reflection - film dokumentalny 22:15 Pojedynek z diabłem - film dokumentalny 23:10 Człowiek i zwierzę: Pieskie życie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 00:10 Człowiek i zwierzę: Małpie spojrzenie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 01:10 Przechadzki z architektami: Nantes - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/19 01:45 Moje podróżowanie: Evan z Kanady, Zidane z Mauretanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 02:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: O¶miornica i rybacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 02:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Pekin - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/19 Zone Reality 06:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny Hyper 21:00 Bleach - Serial rysunkowy odc. 1; (Japonia) 21:30 Hot News - Informacje 22:00 Fresh Air - World in Conflict 22:30 Games Convention - odc. 1 23:00 Java Games - Informacje 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - Serial rysunkowy odc. 26 23:45 Game Play - Informacje 0:00 Klipy - Informacje 0:30 Hyper Classic - Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku